alternativo sin proponérmelo
by AnaEdith
Summary: Lemon...


Lo subí de nuevo para quienes no lo leyeron. Es el alternativo del capitulo 8.

*_AnaEdith_*

&%&%&%

Entonces miramos a la salida. No pude creer que en la puerta de entrada estaba Albert. Su expresión incrédula, su mirada clavada en mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y sentí que perdía fuerza en mis piernas. Creo que tragué en seco (no lo recuerdo bien), pero estoy segura de que palidecí. Entonces Albert caminó hacia mí.

Estoy temblando, Dios mío de mi vida.. Albert viene hacia mí..

- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ¿Es una broma acaso? Maldita sea, Candice, dime que están bromeando.

- No.. –sólo logro musitar- No es una broma.

Se comienza a agarrar de los cabellos en un gesto desesperado, dando pasos de un lado a otro frente a mí. Me mira a mí, mira a Terry y regresa su mirada a mí de nuevo. Por un momento que me parece eterno lo veo debatirse entre un mundo de ideas que seguro le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Será que me va a rechazar? ¿Será que se está arrepintiendo de estar a mi lado?

- Solo quiero que me digas una cosa –me mira a los ojos ignorando a Terry- ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- Creo que ya la escuchaste..-interrumpe Terry, la mirada que Albert le dirige es mucho más que una advertencia. Se le va a ir a los golpes…!

- Escúchame idiota, no estoy hablando contigo!

- Mira, tipejo de mierda.. ¿Quieres que vuelva a decir que está enamorada de ti? Ella nunca dice eso, ella nunca..

- Terry, no! –grité tan fuerte que entonces me voltearon a ver los dos, el coraje de ambos era evidente. Yo no quiero que peleen. ¿Cómo voy a detenerlos?

- Mira, Candice.. no me interesa lo que este tipo diga, me interesa lo que tengas que decir tú. ¿Es tu marido? ¿Era del que estabas enamorada? Maldita sea, no puede ser! !

- ¡Es que no lo vas a comprender! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo!

- Dime que me estoy volviendo loco, porque solo de esa manera todo esto podría tener algún sentido. Tú no puedes tener la edad de la que están hablando… tú tienes 17, yo vi tus papeles de identidad.. yo vi los certificados de nacimiento.. yo hablé con tus padres..

- Mira… no sé qué pasó. No lo sé.. lo que sé es que no tengo 17 años, Albert. Tengo 27 en un cuerpo diez años menor. Toda mi adolescencia la volví a vivir.. en la primera, Terry fue mi marido, pero cuando regresé desapareció y por eso..

- Por eso tus arranques, tus gritos, tus enojos.. por eso te fuiste a la casa de la playa.. por eso pasó lo que tuvimos tú y yo.. –sus ojos estaban desorbitados, me tomó de ambos brazos. Si bien no lo estaba haciendo con rudeza, el dolor de su mirada me estaba lastimando más.

- No. Lo que tuvimos tú y yo no fue por eso… tú ya estabas en mi piel.. estabas en mi corazón.. –por Dios.. las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos con tal fuerza que siento que no se van a detener jamás

- ¿Me amabas?

- Si! ! Ya te amaba pero no me había dado cuenta.. te pensaba, te soñaba.. no podía contener esto que estaba sintiendo y la única manera de acallarlo era siendo grosera contigo. Me moría de la furia por no poder contener lo que me hacías sentir. Yo no me podía permitir sufrir de nuevo, Albert. Terry ya me había hecho mucho daño. Me había mostrado que no le importaba y no podía imaginarme que nadie me hiciera de nuevo sentir así.

- Sí me importabas.. todavía me importas –me dijo Terry, también estaba afectado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? –Albert se dirigió a Terry. Tan alto como era no le iba a ser muy difícil derribarlo de algún golpe, su furia lo hacía temblar incluso- Lo que tenga que decir Candice es una cosa, pero en lo que respecta a ti, o te callas o te voy a romper toda la cara.

El rostro de Terry se desencajó. Estaba tan enfurecido que creí que le iba a contestar. No me miró a pesar de que yo les gritaba a los dos que se controlaran, que dejaran de hacer eso. Malditos egoístas, ¿qué se estaban creyendo los dos?

- Se los voy a decir de una vez por todas, porque parece que ninguno de los dos me quiere comprender! –les grité- Terry, no eres parte de mi vida, no te amo! Al contrario de ti, Albert! Eres el hombre al que amo, el padre de mis hijos, con quien quiero envejecer si es que la vida nos lo permite. No les voy a tolerar a ninguno de los dos que se porten de un modo tan estúpido y me estén haciendo sufrir de esa forma. Yo ya he sufrido bastante, ya he llorado bastante, ¿alguna vez alguno de los dos se va a poner a pensar que yo necesito ser feliz? Porque lo único que están haciendo es que me arrepienta de haberlos conocido.

Dicho esto, salí del auditorio dejando a ambos hombres sin importarme ya si se agarrarían a golpes. ¿Querían matarse entre ellos? Pues que lo hicieran, no me iban a salpicar la sangre en el proceso.

Yo no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, no podía modificar el haber vuelto a ser adolescente, ¿o acaso sí? Aunque lo hubiera podido hacer, mis hijos son lo más importante de mi vida, por ellos voy a seguir adelante aunque tenga que sufrir el rechazo de Albert.. Dios.. eso era lo más doloroso que pude haber experimentado.

Apenas salí al pasillo, el cuerpo de Albert se puso frente a mí. Su cara, su mirada… estaba igual de angustiado que yo.

- No, pequeña… no me dejes.. me muero si te pierdo…

La forma en que me lo dijo, más allá de las palabras, me conmocionaron toda. Yo solo pude echarme a sus brazos, llorando a más no poder. No sabía que alguien puede hacer tan desdichada y tan feliz a una misma persona. Me había llevado del dolor más espantoso a la felicidad más desbordante. No podría vivir sin él.. no podría soportarlo.

- Soy un estúpido, lo sé.

- No.. no.. no eres estúpido. No le puedes decir estúpido al amor de mi vida..

Entonces él me separó para verme a la cara. No sé si había angustia todavía. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas, aunque las trató de contener.

- ¿De verdad me amas?

- Con todo lo que soy.. te amo tanto que me duele a veces, que me mortifica..

- No mi vida, no.. yo no quiero ser tu dolor, quiero ser tu felicidad, quiero desaparecer todo recuerdo que te haga infeliz, quiero resarcir todo el daño que la vida te hizo. Te puedo jurar que si me lleva la vida entera conseguirlo, mi única prioridad será siempre el hacerte feliz. Y quiero que sepas que te amo desde hace años. Que no podía soportar pensarte con nadie más, incluyendo mi sobrino. Que por eso te reñía constantemente. Soy un celoso de lo peor, pero nunca dudes que lo que siento por ti es real, que lo que te amo y te necesito es lo único real en mi vida.

- Albert..

- Solo dime que me darás la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. –me miraba a los ojos, cómo amaba sus bellos ojos!

- Ya me estás haciendo feliz.. muy feliz –le contesté, entre lágrimas pero esbozando una sonrisa.

Y lo abracé de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. De hecho, ni siquiera pensé en otra cosa, ni en los demás alumnos, ni en los maestros que pudieran aparecer, ni siquiera en Terry.

Albert me abrazaba y eso me hacía tan dichosa, como me hacía dichosa que me dijera que me amaba.

Una mano tocó a Albert y otra me tocó a mí. Era el director del colegio.

- ¿Podrían explicarme qué está sucediendo? –su voz contrariada, la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de más de una docena de alumnos que estaban al pendiente de toda la situación- Señor Andley, las reglas del colegio…

- Las reglas del colegio no me pueden impedir abrazar a mi esposa –le interrumpió él- y si piensa que puede, entonces tendremos que charlar un rato en su oficina junto con todo el consejo administrativo del colegio. Usted sabe que yo soy el principal benefactor.

- Pero señor Andley.. –trató de protestar el director.

- Mire Señor Parker, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, no me interesa cual sea su opinión. Y si en dado caso no está de acuerdo, nosotros no tendremos ninguna objeción de cambiar de colegio. Mi sobrino, Candice y yo no tenemos necesidad de soportar sus intromisiones. Pero una cosa le puedo asegurar, en el preciso momento que salgamos de aquí, del mismo modo van a cesar las aportaciones que tan generosamente les he dado. ¿Comprende usted?

El director apretó los labios y después pareció pensarlo mejor.

- Solo le ruego que se abstengan de tales demostraciones delante del alumnado. Nunca hemos tenido necesidad de sancionar a nadie por esta causa, no quisiéramos tener que poner un reglamento que les prohibiera tales cosas, pero usted es un joven entrado en algunos años y la señorita.. digo, su esposa, todavía es una menor.

- No se preocupe usted. Trataremos de comportarnos a la altura. –le aseguró Albert, pero de todas formas no me quitó el brazo de la cintura.

El director se le quedó mirando, pero Albert no claudicó, me siguió abrazando, así que el director solo bufó, regresando con molestia a la oficina que siempre ocupaba en su cargo.

- Por causa nuestra van a terminar por poner un reglamento nuevo.

- Querida, solo deja que lo haga y se las va a ver conmigo. Eres mi mujer, y no solo mi mujer, eres mi esposa, eres el amor de mi vida. Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que defienda eso.

Yo desee abrazarlo una vez más. Se sentía orgulloso de mí, me amaba tal y como yo lo amaba. La vida no podía haberme dado una felicidad igual.

Caminamos por el pasillo con rumbo a la salida, Albert seguía abrazándome ante la mirada de los estudiantes que ya nos habían visto. Seguro que nadie lo podía creer. En la salida estaban dos de los escoltas, estaba también Anthony con un ojo morado. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese muchacho?

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –solo nos preguntó, pero lo que hizo seguidamente fue recaer en el abrazo y cerró los ojos (digo, uno, porque el otro lo traía pero bien cerrado), como si pensara que ya habíamos aclarado todo con la junta de maestros para por fin decir que estábamos casados.

- ¿Y ese ojo morado? –pregunté yo.

- Me pelee por una chica. –a Albert se le escapó una risita, ante lo que Anthony se le quedó viendo como si quisiera fulminarlo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté yo, no podía creer eso.

- Por eso no estaba en la entrada antes de la hora de salida –explicó Albert-. Tu amigo Archie vino por ustedes, venía con tu hermana porque te quería ver. Anthony pensó que él era su novio y se le fue a los golpes.

- Anthony… ¿Te gusta mi hermana?!

- Desde la cena del compromiso –confesó él con una sonrisa avergonzada-, después cuando la vi en la boda de ustedes me di cuenta de que me gustaba realmente.

- Pero muchacho.. tenías más de dos meses sin verla.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No se me quitaba del pensamiento, pero estaba esperando que un día la llevaras a la casa.. sólo que.. el que la trajo fue tu amigo.. estaba con su ropa toda fina, con su aire de conquistador. En cuanto vi que le abría la puerta del coche pensé lo peor.

- Pero él está enamorado de otra chica.. de mi amiga Annie.

- Lo sé. La muchacha, tu amiga, fue la que se me arrojó encima y me hizo este moretón. Se me vino el color enseguida. Me la quitaron antes de que me diera el segundo golpe.

¿ ¿ ¿Annie? ? ? ¿Ella le hizo eso? Creo que no conozco a mis amigas en realidad. Paty con su fogosidad, Annie con su alma defensora. Eso era una sorpresa para mí. Valiente equipo de seguridad, ¿Cómo se les había escapado una chica que pesaba menos de 50 kilos? Bendito Dios que Annie no era una amenaza pública.. aunque… con ese morete.. quizá sí.

- ¿Y Jana?

Entonces Anthony sonrió.

- Se fue con el individuo debido a que trataba de calmar a la fiera de tu amiga, pero antes, me ha aceptado que la lleve al cine mañana en la tarde.

- Anthony, no la van a dejar. Tiene 16 apenas.

- Si la van a dejar. Le he dicho a tu mamá que ustedes iban a ir con nosotros –y levantaba el móvil entre sus manos como si fuera un trofeo. Que horribles son los móviles de éste tiempo.

Albert y yo nos quedamos mirándonos ante el atrevimiento de su sobrino. De verdad que le interesaba mi hermana. ¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta?

Un momento. De otra cosa que no me he dado cuenta es que no miré si se fue Terry. Me siento demasiado mal por él, pero creo que no es bueno que lo busque, sería como alimentarle esperanzas y no quiero que Albert se sienta amenazado de ningún modo. Yo tenía que lograr que entendiera que nada ni nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre él.

Apenas pensé esto, encontré que Anthony traía mi mochila casi en los pies, no tenía idea de donde la había dejado. Solo recordaba que cuando Terry me volteó se me deslizó del hombro, seguro que fue a caer al suelo. Que bueno que Anthony la tenía con él.

- Oye tía.. –su mirada divertida- o cuñada, ¿cómo te diré?

- Te voy a dar un golpe para cerrarte el otro ojo. Soy de tu edad como para que no me digas tía y que yo sepa, una invitación al cine no significa matrimonio con mi hermana.

- ¿Es igual de peleonera que tú?

- Anthony.. –la voz de advertencia de Albert me elevó como pavorreal. Anthony a su vez pareció forzado a controlarse. Vaya que su tío era una autoridad para él.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al auto de Albert, vi el auto de escolta detrás del suyo y la figura de Terry por detrás de él. Me estaba mirando. En su mirada había tristeza.

Una sensación extraña inundó mi corazón. Terry había sido un esposo excepcional, cariñoso y apasionado. No estaba feliz con su dolor, tampoco sentía que la vida hubiese sido justa con él, sin embargo, él tomó su decisión. Fue la peor para nuestra relación, pero sin lugar a dudas lo entendía también. Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible por salvar a mi hermana, por no perderla. Él tenía a su hijo y yo tendría a mis bebés. Si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a decirme toda la verdad, si no se hubiera precipitado, ahora, en este momento, quizá la historia fuera muy diferente entre nosotros.

Nadie sabe lo que cuesta olvidar un gran amor, el dolor que se sufre, hasta que lo llega a vivir. Yo sufrí tanto por Terry, pero inevitablemente cada día iba perdiendo más de mi amor, de mis pensamientos, de mis ilusiones…. No supe a ciencia cierta cuando Albert fue entrando en mi corazón, no ocupaba el mismo sitio, pero el amor por él es hoy mayor.

Entré al auto con esa sensación de que yo era responsable también de la infelicidad de Terry y eso, aunque no quería sentirlo, me produjo tristeza, pero no me sentía capaz de remediar nada, de cambiar nada. Terry nunca podría ser mi amigo, él merece tener todo de alguien que sea capaz de darle, lo que ya no le podría dar yo.

La mirada de Albert, me indica que sabe lo que estoy pasando. Seguro que estuvo a punto de golpear a Terry, pero no es una persona vengativa ni tampoco deja que el rencor lo agobie. Prueba de ello fue que a pesar de la desilusión que tuvo conmigo en la playa, pensó en darme el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Lo acaricio nuevamente casi sin poder creer que le haya mandado grabar mi nombre. Es el regalo más maravilloso que nadie me hubiera dado jamás.

Antes de lo que pensamos estábamos en el edificio. Anthony se iba a quedar en la casa "tapadera" porque con lo del golpe, seguro que lo iban a buscar sus amigos esa tarde, así que nosotros nos dirigimos a la oficina en un silencio para nada incómodo. Estábamos tranquilos, habíamos aclarado lo que sentíamos.

Justo al entrar a su oficina, y después de decirle a su secretaria que no lo interrumpan por ningún motivo, Albert se da cuenta de que sigo acariciando el anillo y debido a eso cubre mi mano con las suyas.

- Quiero prometerte algo, Candice. No sé qué hice para que me amaras, no sé, honestamente, porque sé que fui un idiota, pero voy a hacer lo que esté de mi parte para que no te arrepientas jamás.

- Solo será necesario que me ames. Nunca des por hecho que yo lo sepa, Albert, porque era lo único que me estaba matando. Yo sé que sentías algo por mí, pero nunca podía sentirme segura de que fuera amor.

- Ha sido amor.. no me preguntes desde cuando.. yo solo recuerdo haberte visto en el colegio y que todo se eclipsó a tu alrededor. Cuando menos pensé, dirigiste tu atención a Anthony, pero ya una vez habíamos platicado ¿No recuerdas? Estabas recargada en la ventana, tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me acerqué para saber si no te estaban molestando.

Mi mente regresa a aquellos años, creo que sí.. me parece recordarlo.

- Estabas enojada con tu padre porque era demasiado rígido contigo, por eso te habías escapado del colegio un par de veces y habías ido a parar a la casa de tu abuela.

- Me consolaste.. me sacaste una sonrisa..

- Sí, la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Pero te regañé porque me dijiste que lo único que deseabas era tomarte un trago de vodka tonic.. que le sacabas las bebidas a tu padre y le robabas las botellitas de muestra que le obsequiaban cada vez que le llegaban los pedidos de los vinos. Entonces pensé que tu papá era dueño de algún restaurant o algo así.

- Albert, ¿nunca me mandaste investigar?

Él negó. Su ceño se había fruncido.

- Si te hubiera investigado habría sabido que tu padre trabajaba en mi empresa.

- ¿Te hubiera intimidado? –inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no, Albert era dueño de sí mismo, no parecía intimidarlo nada.

- Creo que no hace ni falta contestar esa pregunta, ¿no crees? pero, yo no estaba en tu futuro, ¿no es así? Quizá nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque creí que amabas a mi sobrino.

- Estaba enamoradilla..-reconocí- pero una situación que no vale la pena ni contar, me hizo darme cuenta de que era algo platónico realmente. Albert…

¿Se lo decía o no?

- Dime.

- ¿Me amarás cuando deje de ser talla 3? ¿Cuándo mi busto deje de ser talla….? –Dios mío, si ya no soy talla "B", tampoco soy talla 3, soy actualmente talla 5. - digo, ¿si mi busto crece mucho? ¿Si embarnezco?

- ¿Tienes miedo de que tu físico me haga cambiar la opinión de ti? –ah, en su mirada había una enorme ternura.

- Es que.. tú sabes.. uno puede ser delgado con dieta y ejercicio, pero al respecto de "éstas", creo que más bien es hormonal.

Después de su enorme sonrisa me plantó un beso sorpresivo.

- Te amaré aunque tengas el cabello lleno de canas y aunque tu rostro se llene de arrugas. Lo que amo de ti va más allá del físico, ¿no te das cuenta? Sé que no serás igual eternamente y eso no me interesa. Contigo soy feliz por como eres. Me fascina cuando riñes porque tienes personalidad, no te dejas intimidar, haces que valore la fuerza que tienes. Amo cuando eres frágil también, porque eso me revela que eres humana y que me necesitas. Soy dichoso cuando logro hacerte sonreír, porque tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí. Y, si te digo con honestidad -ya su mirada se estaba convirtiendo en un azul profundo, al mismo tiempo que su voz se hacía más ronca-, tu pasión, tu forma de amar sé que ahora es extraordinaria, pero tiemblo de placer porque sé que con el tiempo será mejor –y me besaba en la comisura de los labios-. Siempre he sabido que las mujeres al madurar son insaciables, así que si ahora te conozco apasionada, no imagino que será cuando lleguemos a esa etapa –y llevaba sus labios con suavidad conforme lo decía a la curva a un lado de mi oreja-. Te digo que no creo que me sacie jamás de ti, de tus temblores, de tus gemidos, de las palabras que sueltas a veces..

Y despacio, como si me quisiera torturar, besaba mi cuello, se ponía a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja, produciéndome algo más que un hormigueo. Reconozco esa sensación, es la que me hace dejar de escuchar otro sonido que no sea su voz..

Comenzaba a jugar con el tirante de mi blusa, haciéndolo bajar por mi hombro lentamente mientras seguía depositando besos suaves y su otra mano comenzaba a bajar el tirante del otro lado. Cómo agradecí que la blusa fuese tan maravillosamente holgada, porque descendió hasta mis caderas sin ningún problema. Yo solamente saqué mis brazos de ella y después los elevé para tocar con mis manos sobre su camisa, posicionadas sobre sus pectorales. Después llevó sus manos al broche delantero de mi sujetador y lo abrió, quedando maravillado de la turgencia de mis pechos, los pezones erectos y rosados, la piel erizada y sensible. Su sola mirada me bastaba para sentir que algo exquisito bajaba por mi vientre al interior de mis muslos y me hacía palpitar con mucha fuerza, humedeciéndome casi de inmediato. Creo que yo realmente era adicta a él, no solamente al sexo. Cerré mis ojos sin sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar la caricia de su mirada sin asaltarlo otra vez yo.

En esos momentos me embriagaba el aroma de su colonia que se combinaba perfecto con su aroma natural. Creo que nadie en el mundo huele igual, porque su aroma lo tengo muy grabado en mi cerebro.

Lo sentí rodear con sus labios uno de mis pezones y desde luego que eso detonó un estremecimiento aunado a un calor intenso en lo profundo de mi cuerpo (Supongo que nunca me acostumbraré a la multitud de sensaciones que me hace sentir, son cada vez más avasalladoras), lo comenzó a acariciar con la lengua en movimientos giratorios, lo chupaba y soltaba de inmediato para cambiar al otro pezón. Ya sabía perfecto que iba a temblar y lo comencé a hacer.

Entonces elevó su mirada hacia mí, lo sentí porque su mirada siempre la percibía como si fuese una caricia, iba ascendiendo por en medio de mis senos, por mi cuello, quemándome la barbilla, las mejillas hasta llegar a mis ojos, por ello los abrí. Parecía disfrutar mis expresiones casi del mismo modo que disfrutaba mis gemidos, sobre todo los que emanaban cuando inmisericorde llegaba a mordisquear el pezón.. y sus manos, ya no estaban en mi cintura, me habían hecho bajar la blusa hasta llegar hasta el suelo, del mismo modo que habían bajado el cierre lateral de la falda y la misma estaba en el suelo también. Solo me había quedado con las bragas y el sujetador agarrado de mis hombros.

Con la finalidad de no ceder a mis impulsos, mis ojos se desviaron a su rubio cabello, la forma en que mis dedos se enterraban en él, mis uñas largas, bien cuidadas que desde el día que desperté adolescente me empeñé en hacer lucir. Creo que esas uñas también le habían producido más de alguna fantasía, porque en cuanto pasé una por su mejilla su mirada se encendió aún mucho más de cómo estaba ya para ese entonces. ¿Quería medirse conmigo en la intimidad? No le iba a poner las cosas muy sencillas.

Así como estaba, alcancé el cuello de su camisa, la fina camisa de manga corta que resalta el color de su mirada. Él tenía la respiración agitada y mirada tan profunda que me estremeció de nuevo, Le jalé ambos lados del cuello de la camisa hasta que hice que saltaran unos botones y eso provocó que se separara de mí, incorporándose, y que yo pudiera desprender los que hacían falta. Sus labios estaban hinchados, como si me hubiese besado por horas, tenían un color rosado bastante encendido que me hipnotizó, sobre todo cuando los entreabrió.

¿Deberé decir que no supe ni que le hice a la camisa, que en lo que sentí menos de un segundo ya estaba tirada en el suelo en el mismo lugar donde aventé el sujetador?

De inmediato llevé mis manos al cinto, recorriéndolo para desabrocharlo, abrir el botón y bajar el zipper con una lentitud que seguro le pareció insoportable. No. No le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles tampoco. Yo estaba casi desnuda, él traía el pantalón y los zapatos, estaba en aparente desventaja, pero para él, que no sabe estar vestido cuando me le acerco con tales proposiciones, le significó una tortura mi lentitud. No me esperé a bajar sus pantalones, metí mi mano por debajo de su bóxer para proveerle de una íntima caricia que solo duró unos segundos, entonces gruñó. Me encantaban sus gruñidos, eran como una queja por no dejarlo obtener más.

Entonces, se zafó los zapatos se quitó los pantalones y del mismo modo el bóxer, dándome una vista fenomenal. Su grueso pene totalmente erecto, sus muslos torneados, el brillo de los vellos rubios que recorrían un camino desde la ingle, siendo abundantes y poco a poco menos de ellos que le cubrían el vientre y ascendía en un camino delicado por su pecho.

Sus pectorales definidos, el color café rosado de sus tetillas, sus brazos fuertes de músculos marcados.. era una verdadera visión para mí.

- Te pongo caliente ¿No es así? –yo asentí.

- Te quiero comer.. –murmuré ronca

- Yo también a ti..

Entonces se abrazó a mí, tomándome de las caderas mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello y buscábamos con desenfreno la boca uno del otro. Apenas se dio cuenta de mi agarre que era fuerte por su cuello, me acarició las nalgas por debajo del lateral las bragas, para después elevarme ambos muslos y que con mis piernas le rodeara las caderas. Me colocó sobre su finísimo escritorio en esa misma posición, pero yo al sentir la dura superficie del escritorio, por inercia quité mis piernas de alrededor de su cuerpo; él, besándome todavía, después con ambos pulgares comenzó a acariciar en círculos la parte interna de mis muslos, tocando de modo leve por encima de mis bragas los labios externos de mi sexo. Lo siguiente que supe es que con la presión de su beso me estaba recostando en la parte superior del escritorio y cuando mi cabeza tocó el mismo, Albert despegó sus labios de los míos para besarme otra vez el cuello, el escote, tomando con ambas manos mis senos y enterrando su nariz en ellos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Hacía eso cuando me soltó los senos y atrapó uno con su boca, llevando sus hábiles manos a despojarme de las bragas hasta apenas los tobillos, no dejó que cayeran al suelo.

- Tengo una fantasía perversa –me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos sin tocarlos- la próxima vez que te haga el amor en el edificio, será medio vestida, en el elevador, sin bragas, con una de esas minúsculas falditas que solías usar y que siempre me han vuelto medio loco. Sé que ya no las usas, pero creo que pediré que compres varias solo para mí. –y mientras me decía eso su mano se adentraba por en medio de mis pliegues palpando la humedad e inflamación que ya experimentaba.

- Estás tan buena..-casi gimió las palabras-. Estás completamente mojada ¿sabes lo que me provocas con eso? –y acarició mi clítoris produciendo que me arqueara con un gemido de placer- ¿Ahora no hablarás? Me encanta que me digas cosas sucias..

Como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, abrí mi boca para algo más que gemir.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ah? ¿Qué quiero sentirte dentro de mí hasta el fondo? ¿Qué tengo ganas de mamártela? –oh, oh, ya iba a empezar.

Suelo ser así. No me puedo medir cuando comienzo. Lo miré sonreír pero su expresión no era divertida realmente, tenía ganas de follarme con rudeza y le estaba costando contenerse. Entonces me incorporé yo, para acariciarlo del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo.

- Quiero probar tu piel, porque soy adicta a ella, ¿sabes? Me encanta cuando te escucho gemir pero lo que me pone más caliente es que no soportes y que grites. Me dan ganas de tenerte entre mis piernas toda la vida, sentir que entras y sales, produciéndome sensaciones que jamás pudiera describir. Aquí, amor, estoy, completamente tuya, toda la humedad la estas produciendo tú. ¿Está inflamada? Solo está esperando a que me llenes con tu polla hasta lo profundo y sí, también espero cuando puedas penetrarme con toda la violencia que surge de la pasión que te produzco, pero mientras eso pasa…-y acaricié la punta de su miembro con movimientos circulares, estaba mojada- …quiero darte la satisfacción más memorable de tu vida.

Lo empujé con mucha fuerza, casi cae al suelo porque estaba desprevenido, creo que estaba tan concentrado en mi caricia y en mis palabras que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Un temblor? ¿Algún incendio? No, ni eso hubiera sido suficiente para sacarlo de ese trance.

Me bajé del escritorio y me puse de pie, sacándome de los pies las bragas. Entonces lo empujé hasta el sillón. Era bonito, ya nos habíamos sentado muchas veces ahí, cómodo, suave, virgen. Lo compró porque cuando supo que yo de vez en cuando iba a quedarme en su oficina para esperarlo, iba a necesitar tener donde sentarme cómodamente.

- Recárgate –ordené. Me obedeció al instante. Entonces me senté a su lado y me incliné sobre de él, haciendo que su pene me llenara toda la boca.

Sí, su sabor me fascinaba. Lo hizo desde la primera vez. Desde el momento que en medio de la oscuridad de la casa de la playa me llené de él. No necesitaba que me guiara porque sus espasmos, sus estremecimientos y gemidos estaban haciendo que fuera al ritmo que él esperaba. Lo sentía pulsante dentro de mi boca, con sus venas dilatadas y su cabeza engrosada. Sé que estuvo a punto de terminar más de un par de veces, pero cuando eso pasaba, me detenía, haciéndolo gruñir. Pequeños pellizcos con mis uñas hacían que no lograra vaciarse dentro de mi boca.. "no , cariño.. tú vas a rogarme que te deje terminar, no lo voy a hacer tan fácil" pensaba yo, y volvía a comenzar.

Como si supiera que esas eran mis intenciones, llevó su mano debajo de mis nalgas y buscó entrar con sus dedos tal como si me estuviera penetrando con su pene. Si yo aceleraba, lo hacía él. Si me detenía, él lo hacía del mismo modo, entonces ya no pude más, con la misma urgencia que yo necesitaba terminar, dejé que terminara él, y hubiera pensado que él se detendría pero no lo hizo hasta que yo me retorcí del placer.

Debió ser la experiencia más satisfactoria de su vida, porque nunca lo había escuchado gritar así mi nombre. Era la primera vez que terminaba dentro de mi boca y yo solo deseaba mordisquear su piel, pero no lo hice. Me incorporé, mirándolo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, la expresión más evidente del orgasmo, entonces me senté a horcadas sobre él y me acurruqué en su pecho.

- Así me haces sentir tú... cada vez… siento que me muero cuando me llenas completa. -Él solo me agarró con ambas manos el trasero y dejó que me durmiera sobre de él.

- Candice…-escuché y solté un murmullo- Cásate conmigo otra vez..


End file.
